Walt Disney World Resort
rechts Das Walt Disney World Resort ist ein Komplex mehrerer Freizeitparks in der Nähe von Orlando in Florida. Das Resort gehört zur Abteilung Walt Disney Parks and Resorts der Walt Disney Company und beherbergt derzeit vier verschiedene Themenparks, zwei Wasserparks sowie 23 Hotels. Zusammen ergeben die Parks plus Zusatzeinrichtungen wie etwa Straßen, Nutzgebäude, ungenutzte Freiflächen eine Bruttofläche von etwa 15.000 Hektar, was das Walt Disney World Resort zum flächenmäßig größten Freizeitkomplex der Welt macht (Die eigentliche Nettofläche, die sich auf die einzelnen Parks verteilt und anhand derer die Größe eines Freizeitkomplexes gemessen wird, ist wesentlich kleiner). Allerdings ist das Walt Disney World Resort kein einziger, in sich geschlossener Freizeitpark, denn er teilt sich in vier verschiedene Themenparks auf. Geografische Lage Anders als oft in der Öffentlichkeit wahrgenommen, befindet sich der Freizeitpark nicht innerhalb der Stadt Orlando, sondern etwa 34 km südwestlich von deren Innenstadt, größtenteils innerhalb von Orange County, mit einem kleineren Teil im angrenzenden Osceola County. Auf dem Gelände befinden sich die Städte Lake Buena Vista und Bay Lake, die zum Reedy Creek Improvement District gehören. Die Disney World ist über zwei Autobahnen erreichbar, welche allesamt im Park enden. Daher sind die Parkplätze kreuzungsfrei erreichbar. Die Themenparks sind untereinander sowohl über die klassische Eisenbahn als auch über ein Monorail-System vernetzt. Eröffnung Der Park wurde am 1. Oktober 1971 eröffnet und kostete bis zu seiner Fertigstellung 400 Millionen US-Dollar. Konzept Die grundlegende Idee zu Disney World war die Vorstellung Disneys, ein noch größeres Disneyland zu bauen und es auch ständig erweitern zu können, unabhängig vom Platzbedarf, der Erweiterungen des kalifornischen Disneyland Resort einschränkte. Dort waren infolge des großen Erfolgs von Disneyland schnell alle umliegenden Grundstücke von anderen Investoren aufgekauft worden, sodass an zusätzliche Flächen nicht mehr zu denken war. Deshalb kaufte Disney Anfang der 1960er Jahre heimlich über diverse Tarnfirmen und andere Investoren günstig Land in der Gegend um Orlando auf. Die Taktik war auch erfolgreich, denn erst, nachdem der Großteil der Fläche für Disney World erworben war, kamen Gerüchte auf, dass Disney einen neuen Park in Orlando plane. Disney World war ebenfalls als eine Art Disneyland für die Zukunft geplant worden. Das Projekt sollte ebenfalls eine Arbeitsgemeinschaft enthalten, mit der Disney seine Ideen für Stadtplanung testen könnte. Disney nannte dieses Projekt Experimental Prototype Community (oder City) of Tomorrow (kurz: EPCOT). Disney war zu Lebzeiten sehr interessiert an den gesellschaftlichen Entwicklungen der Zukunft gewesen und wollte so gestaltend darauf einwirken. Tatsächlich wurde später ein Themenpark namens Epcot im Walt Disney World Resort eröffnet, allerdings nicht vollständig in der Form, wie es sich Disney vorgestellt hatte. Das Projekt Epcot, für das Disney viel plante und arbeitete, konnte er nie verwirklicht sehen, da er bereits 1966 starb. Allerdings wurde in der Nähe des Epcot-Themenparks eine Stadt nach den Vorstellungen Disneys erbaut. Celebration, wie die Disney-Stadt genannt wird, wurde 1996 von der Walt Disney Company gegründet. Das Resort sollte eigentlich Disney World genannt werden. Vor der Eröffnung wurde der Park jedoch zu Ehren von Walt Disney von seinem Bruder Roy Oliver Disney in Walt Disney World umbenannt. Das Walt Disney World wie auch das Disneyland haben eine eigene Währung: Der Disney Dollar. Diese Währung ist eins zu eins mit dem US-Dollar konvertibel und freiwillig. Die Währung hat deshalb mehr Gutschein-Status. Themenparks Walt Disney World hat vier große Themenparks, jeder mit einer eigenen Hauptattraktion, die den einzelnen Parks als Symbol dienen. * Magic Kingdom (Cinderella-Schloss) * Epcot (Spaceship Earth, die gigantische geodätische Kuppel) * Disney’s Hollywood Studios (Micky’s Zauberhut aus „Fantasia“, Wasserturm) * Disney’s Animal Kingdom (Tree of Life) Der auf der Insel Riles Island im Bay Lake gelegene Park Discovery Island wurde im April 1999, 25 Jahre nach seiner Eröffnung unter dem Namen Treasure Island, wieder geschlossen. Die dort ansässigen Tiere, die zu entdecken waren und das Thema des Parks bildeten, wurden ins Animal Kingdom überführt. Der Name wird im Animal Kingdom wiederverwendet. Außerdem sind im Resort zwei Wasserparks zu finden. Magic Kingdom miniatur|[[Cinderellas Schloss im Zentrum vom Magic Kingdom]] Magic Kingdom wurde 1971 als erster Themenpark des Walt Disney World Resort eröffnet. Er ist nach dem Vorbild des Disneylands in Kalifornien erbaut worden. Es ist in sechs Themenländer unterteilt: Die „Main Street, U.S.A.“, „Fantasyland“, „Adventureland“, das Westernland „Frontierland“, das visionäre „Tomorrowland“ und Liberty Square. Das Gelände des ehemaligen „Mickey's Toontown“ wird seit März 2012 im Rahmen der „Fantasyland Expansion“ Stück für Stück durch ein „Storybook Circus“ Thema abgelöst. Wahrzeichen des Magic Kingdom ist das Schloss „Cinderella Castle“ (Aschenputtelschloss; ). Hauptattraktionen sind die „Disney Dreams Come True Parade“, bei der täglich um 15:00 Uhr Disney-Figuren durch den Park ziehen, das abendliche „Wishes“-Feuerwerk über dem „Cinderella Castle“, die Achterbahn „Space Mountain“ (Tomorrowland), das 3-D-Kino „Mickey’s PhilharMagic“ (Fantasyland), die Wildwasserfahrt „Splash Mountain“ (Frontierland), bei der die Fahrgäste in einem Baumstamm fünf Stockwerke tief in einen Fluss stürzen und Big Thunder Mountain Railroad (Frontierland), eine rasante Fahrt durch eine Mine. Im Jahr 2007 hatte der Park mehr als 17 Millionen Besucher und ist damit der meistbesuchte Freizeitpark der Welt. Epcot miniatur|Ausschnitt des Themenbereichs [[Deutschland, Epcot]] Als Anlehnung an Walt Disneys Idee einer Modellstadt mit Namen EPCOT „'Experimental Prototype Community Of Tomorrow'“ (Experimentelle Prototyp-Gemeinschaft von Morgen) wurde ein Vergnügungspark mit dem Namen EPCOT Center am 1. Oktober 1982 eröffnet. Der Park teilt sich in die Themenbereiche „Future World“ und „World Showcase“ auf und beschäftigt sich dem technologischen Fortschritt der Menschheit und den verschiedenen Kulturen der Welt. Der Park heißt seit 1996 nur noch Epcot (kleingeschrieben) und distanziert sich so offiziell von Disneys Vision einer Modellgesellschaft. Die Hauptattraktionen der „Future World“ sind das „Spaceship Earth“, eine Fahrt durch die Geschichte der Kommunikation, „Test Track“, eine Autoteststrecke, bei der der Besucher die Rolle eines Crashtest-Dummys einnimmt, und „Mission: SPACE“, eine sehr realistische Marsmission, die mit Fliehkraft arbeitet, sodass der Besucher die Illusion einer Raketenfahrt erhält. In den Schlagzeilen befand sich die Attraktion wegen zweier Todesfälle; so starb im Sommer 2005 ein vierjähriger amerikanischer Junge im Krankenhaus, nachdem er während des „Fluges“ ohnmächtig geworden war. Im April 2006 verstarb eine 49-jährige deutsche Touristin ebenfalls im Krankenhaus, wobei sie nach der Fahrt über Übelkeit und Schwindel klagte. Beide Betroffene hatten zuvor nicht diagnostizierte Herzfehler. Darüber hinaus werden die Besucher in Vierergruppen die Fahrt absolvieren, in der jeder Einzelne eine bestimmte Rolle ausfüllen muss (z. B. Kapitän, Techniker, Navigator). Der Erfolg der Weltraummission hängt von der Schnelligkeit aller Crewmitglieder ab, sonst kann es leicht zum Crash kommen. Seit 2. Mai 2006 kann der Besucher von „Mission: SPACE“ zwischen der Originalfahrt, dem 'Orange Team' und einer abgemilderten Variante (ohne Rotation der Zentrifuge) dem 'Green Team' wählen. Ab Herbst 2006 entwickelte sich „Soarin’“ zum beliebtesten Fahrgeschäft des Parks. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Film-Simulatorfahrt, bei der Flugszenen auf eine IMAX-Dome-Leinwand projiziert werden, wobei die Gäste in ihren Sitzreihen in der Luft schweben und die dargestellten Flugbewegungen mit empfinden. Wartezeiten bis zu einer Stunde sind hier keine Seltenheit. Der Themenbereich „World Showcase“ setzt sich aus elf Themenländern zusammen, die elf verschiedene Staaten der Erde nachstellen: Mexiko, Norwegen, China, Deutschland, Italien, USA, Japan, Marokko, Frankreich, Großbritannien und Kanada. Beliebt auch unter den Besuchern ist das so genannte „Drinking around the World“, wobei eine Runde durch den World Showcase gedreht wird und in jedem Land ein Getränk (vornehmlich Alkohol) getrunken wird. Neben der ländertypischen Gestaltung und Architektur der Themenländer werden dort auch für die jeweiligen Staaten typische Waren und Mahlzeiten angeboten, manche Pavillons beinhalten Attraktionen. So gibt es im US-Pavillon eine Audioanimatronics-Show 'The American Adventure' mit lebensechter Darstellung aus der Gründerzeit der Vereinigten Staaten zu bestaunen. In Norwegen fährt der Besucher durch die Sagenwelt des Landes; Frankreich, Kanada und China werben mit jeweils einem Film für die Schönheiten ihrer Länder. Jeden Abend um 21:00 Uhr findet auf der „World Showcase Lagoon“, einem großen künstlich angelegten See, die Licht- und Feuerwerkshow „IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth“ statt. Wahrzeichen von Epcot ist das schon von weiter Entfernung als riesige Kugel erkennbare „Spaceship Earth“ ( ). Es finden dort jedes Jahr zwei Festivals statt, im Frühjahr das Epcot International Flower & Garden Festival und im Herbst das Epcot International Food & Wine Festival. Disney’s Hollywood Studios miniatur|[[Twilight Zone Tower of Terror|Tower of Terror in Disney’s Hollywood Studios.]] Disney’s Hollywood Studios ist ein im Jahr 1989 eröffneter Themenpark, der sich dem Thema Film und Fernsehen widmet. Der Park wurde am 7. Januar 2008 umbenannt und hieß vorher Disney-MGM-Studios. Hauptattraktionen sind „Block Party Bash“, die „Indiana-Jones“-Stuntshow, die Extrem-Stunt-Show „Lights, Motors, Action!™“, „Jim Henson’s Muppet Vision“ in 3D, die Broadway-ähnliche Show „The Beauty and the Beast“, die Achterbahn „Rock 'n' Roller Coaster starring Aerosmith“, die „Backlot Tour“, bei der die Fahrgäste Einblicke in Spezialeffekte, Kulissen und Requisiten bekommen und die abendliche Show „Fantasmic“, eine Liveshow mit Schauspielern, Licht-, Feuerwerk- und Lasereffekten, in der Mickey Mouse gegen die Disney-Bösewichte antritt. Der eigentliche Hauptanziehungspunkt ist der sogenannte „Tower of Terror“, welcher die Besucher in die „Twilight Zone“ befördert. Mit 60 Metern Gesamthöhe ist sie eine von den zwei höchsten Attraktionen im Disney World Resort. Die Attraktion öffnet in den Walt Disney Studios des Disneyland Resort Paris Anfang 2008 und entspricht dem Original nur grundlegend. So liegt der Pariser Version des Turms eine andere Architektur zu Grunde. Des Weiteren gibt es in Paris drei, anstelle von nur zwei Fallschächten und auf eine Besonderheit der Florida-Version wurde komplett verzichtet. Und zwar handelt es sich dabei um den sogenannten „5th Dimension Room“. Somit entspricht die europäische Version zum größten Teil dem „Tower of Terror“ im kalifornischen „California Adventure“, dem zweiten Park im original Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, Kalifornien. Einige der Attraktionen, darunter der Simulator „Star Tours“, die Extrem-Stunt-Show „Lights, Motors, Action!™“ und der „Rock 'n' Roller Coaster starring Aerosmith“ sind zu einem großen Teil identisch mit den gleichnamigen Attraktionen im Disneyland Resort Paris, wobei letztere Attraktion in Paris in einer komplett anderen Gestaltung bei gleichen Streckenverlauf der Achterbahn zu erleben ist. Während man in Florida mit Aerosmith in als Limousinen gestalteten Zügen durch eine Stadt zum Konzert rast, wurde das Innere der Pariser Version eher als große Konzerthalle angelegt, so dass man während der Fahrt zahlreiche Traversen, Lichteffekte und Kunstnebel zu sehen bekommt. Das Wahrzeichen der „Disney’s Hollywood Studios“ ist ein überdimensionaler Micky Maus-Zauberer Hut aus dem Film „Fantasia“ ( ). Jedes Jahr finden dort im Zeitraum Mai/Juni an vier Wochenenden die Star Wars Weekends statt, in denen die bekanntesten Star-Wars-Charaktere zum Meet & Greet (also für ein gemeinsames Foto und Autogramm) zur Verfügung stehen. In dieser Zeit tragen auch Mickey, Minnie, Goofy und Donald spezielle Star-Wars-Uniformen beim Meet & Greet und Mickey wird durch R2-MK begleitet, der Disney-Variante des kleinen Roboters R2-D2. Zudem wird der Park an den Wochenenden in helle und dunkle Seite der Macht unterteilt, es gibt eine spezielle Star Wars Parade mit Beteiligung einiger Original-Star-Wars-Darsteller oder Synchronsprecher. Zudem wird zur Eröffnung am Morgen am Eingang eine spezielle Show mit Star-Wars-Charakteren geboten und abends an der Jedi Academy neben Star Tours mit dem Hyperspace Hoopla ein Tanzwettbewerb einiger Star-Wars-Figuren durchgeführt. Disney’s Animal Kingdom miniatur|Expedition Everest im [[Disney's Animal Kingdom]] Das im Jahr 1998 eröffnete Disney’s Animal Kingdom ist weder ein Freizeitpark noch ein Zoo, sondern wird offiziell beschrieben als eine „ganz neue Art von Themenpark“. Er ist der neueste und mit 250 Hektar auch der größte Themenpark des Disney World Komplexes. Der Park teilt sich in die Themenländer „Africa“, „Asia“, „DinoLand U.S.A.“, „Rafiki’s Planet Watch“ und „Discovery Island“ auf. Eine der Hauptattraktionen ist die „Kilimanjaro Safari“, in welcher der Besucher in einem offenen Safari-LKW durch eine der afrikanischen Savanne nachempfundene Landschaft mit echten Tieren (Nilpferde, Löwen, Giraffen, etc.) fährt. Seit April 2006 lockt die Expedition Everest im asiatischen Teil die Besucher an. Sie ist eine der teuersten Achterbahnen (100 Millionen US-Dollar) der Welt mit Vor- und Rückwärtsfahrt in einer Nachbildung des Himalaya Gebirges mit 60 Meter Gesamthöhe. Er ist damit, wenn auch unecht, einer der höchsten Berge Floridas. Weitere Anziehungspunkte im Park sind u.a. der Darkride „Dinosaur“ und die Raftingbahn „Kali River Rapids“. Wahrzeichen des „Animal Kingdom“ ist ein überdimensionaler, künstlicher Baum, der „Tree of Life“ ( ), in dem ein 3D-Kino untergebracht ist. Um Platz für den neuen Avatar-Themenbereich zu schaffen wurde der Themenbereich „Camp Minnie-Mickey“ am 5. Januar 2014 geschlossen. Die Eröffnung des an den Spielfilm angelehnten Bereich ist für 2017 geplant. Wasserparks Im Walt Disney World Resort gibt es zwei Wasserparks. * Blizzard Beach wurde 1995 eröffnet und ist einem Skigebiet nachempfunden. * Typhoon Lagoon wurde 1989 eröffnet und verfügt über das größte Outdoor-Wellenbecken der Welt. Der dritte Wasserpark, River Country, wurde Ende 2001 geschlossen. Downtown Disney Downtown Disney beherbergt eine große Anzahl an Geschäften, Restaurants, und Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten. Unterteilt in drei Bereiche, Disney Village Marketplace, Pleasure Island und West Side, hat das Gelände einiges zu bieten. In dem West Side-Bereich ist ebenfalls ein virtueller Themenpark in einem Gebäude (DisneyQuest), sowie eine ständige Show des Cirque du Soleil zu finden. Pleasure Island bot früher Clubs und Diskotheken. Zurzeit finden sich hier nur Restaurants und einige Geschäfte. Hotels [[Datei:Disney's-Pop-Century-Resort-Entrance.jpg|miniatur|Eingang von Disney’s Pop Century Resort]] [[Datei:Disney's-Animal-Kingdom-Lodge-Entrance.jpg|miniatur|Eingang von Disney’s Animal Kingdom Lodge]] miniatur|''[[Walt Disney World Dolphin]] [[Datei:Disney's-Grand-Floridian-Resort.jpg|miniatur|Disney’s Grand Floridian Resort & Spa]] [[Datei:Disney's-Polynesian-Resort.jpg|miniatur|Disney’s Polynesian Resort]] [[Datei:Disney's Contemporary Resort.jpg|miniatur|Disney’s Contemporary Resort]] miniatur|Halle von ''[[Disney’s Contemporary Resort]] [[Datei:Disney's-Wilderness-Lodge-Entrance.jpg|miniatur|Eingang von Disney’s Wilderness Lodge]] miniatur|[[Disney's Hotel Port Orleans]] Disney’s All-Star Movies Resort Das Hotel umfasst 1920 Zimmer, die sich auf 10 Gebäude verteilen. Dazu kommt ein Hauptgebäude mit Lobby, Check-In, Selbstbedienungsrestaurant, einem Shop sowie einer Spielhalle. Das Hotel wurde am 15. Januar 1994 eröffnet und liegt in der Nähe des Animal Kingdom Parks. Die Zimmer sind in 5 Themenbereiche zu je 2 Gebäuden aufgeteilt: 101 Dalmatians, Toy Story, Fantasia, The Mighty Ducks und Herbie: The Love Bug. 2 Swimmingpools gehören auch noch zur Anlage. Disney’s All-Star Music Resort Das Hotel umfasste bei der Eröffnung 1920 Zimmer, die sich auf 10 Gebäude verteilen. Dazu kommt ein Hauptgebäude mit Lobby, Check-In, Selbstbedienungsrestaurant, einem Shop sowie einer Spielhalle. Das Hotel wurde am 22. November 1994 eröffnet und liegt in der Nähe des Animal Kingdom Parks. Die Zimmer sind in 5 Themenbereiche zu je 2 Gebäuden aufgeteilt: Calypso, Jazz Inn, Rock Inn, Country Fair und Broadway. 2 Swimmingpools gehören auch noch zur Anlage. Im Jahr 2006 wurde begonnen, Zimmer zu Suiten umzubauen. Zum Start wurden im Jazz Inn Bereich 52 Suiten gebaut. Im Endausbau sind 192 Suiten geplant für eine Belegung mit bis zu 6 Personen und ein Kleinkind. Disney’s All-Star Sports Resort Das Hotel umfasst 1920 Zimmer, die sich auf 10 Gebäude verteilen. Dazu kommt ein Hauptgebäude mit Lobby, Check-In, Selbstbedienungsrestaurant, einem Shop sowie einer Spielhalle. Das Hotel wurde am 24. April 1994 eröffnet und liegt in der Nähe des Animal Kingdom Parks. Die Zimmer sind in 5 Themenbereiche zu je 2 Gebäuden aufgeteilt: Touchdown!, Center Court, Homerun Hotel, Surfs Up! und Hoops. 2 Swimmingpools gehören auch noch zur Anlage. Disney’s Caribbean Beach Resort Das 2112 Zimmer große Hotel wurde am 1. Oktober 1988 eröffnet und ist in 5 karibische Dörfer aufgeteilt. Die Dörfer sind nach den karibischen Inseln Trinidad, Aruba, Martinique, Barbados, Tobago und Jamaika benannt und verfügen jeweils über einen kleinen Pool. Außerdem lädt der 18 Hektar großen See zum Relaxen, Segeln und Tretbootfahren ein. Zur Verpflegung dienen 2 Restaurants: „Shutter’s at Old Port Royale“ sowie das „Old Port Royale Food Court“. Disney’s Pop Century Resort Das Hotel liegt in der Nähe des Disney Wide World of Sports, dem EPCOT-Center sowie den Disney’s Hollywood Studios. In dem 5760 Zimmer großen ResortE-Mail-Auskunft von WDW Online Communications vom 21. Februar 2005, Walt Disney World Website (Phase I mit 2880 Zimmer wurde am 14. Dezember 2003 eröffnet), welches zu den größten der Welt gehört, geht es um die Popgeschichte des 20. Jahrhunderts. Disney’s Port Orleans Resort Der Hotelkomplex besteht aus zwei Einzelhotels, dem Port Orleans Riverside (früher Dixie Landings, Eröffnung 2. Februar 1992) und dem Port Orleans French Quarter (früher nur Port Orleans, Eröffnung 17. Mai 1991). „Riverside“ hat rund 2000 Zimmer, das „French Quarter“ etwas über 1000 Zimmer. Beide sind auf mehrere Einzelgebäude aufgeteilt, die jeweils nicht mehr als maximal drei Etagen aufweisen. Beide sind im Südstaatenstil Mississippis und Alabamas errichtet. Der Hotelkomplex liegt nördlich von Downtown Disney und kann per Boot (Disney Wassertaxi) von dort erreicht werden. In beiden Hotels gibt es mehrere, teils große Pools (im Riverside sind alleine 7 Pools über das Hotelgelände verteilt) sowie mehrere Restaurants und Gift Shops. Disney’s Wilderness Lodge Das Hotel liegt am Bay Lake in der Nähe des Magic Kingdom Parks. Entworfen wurde es von der Gruppe Urban Design Group. Es wurde am 28. Mai 1994 eröffnet und umfasst 729 Zimmer inkl. einiger Suiten. Das Hotel ist alten Nationalparkhotels nachempfunden im Stil z.B. des Old Faithful Inn im Yellowstone-Nationalpark. Die Anlage verfügt neben einem Swimming Pool auch über heiße Quellen und eine stündlich aktiven Geysir (alles künstlich angelegt). Neben 2 Restaurants mit Tischbedienung („Artist Point“ und „Whispering Canyon Café“) gibt es noch eine Pool-Bar, eine Lounge (Territory Lounge) sowie ein Schnellimbissrestaurant („Roaring Fork“), das in früheren Jahren von 0 bis 24 Uhr geöffnet war, aber infolge der sinkenden Besucherzahlen jetzt nur mehr von 6 bis 24 Uhr Essen und Trinken anbietet. Der in fast jedem Disney Hotel vorhandene Gift Shop nennt sich „Wilderness Lodge Mercantile“ und bietet neben den üblichen Angeboten wie Snacks, Getränken, Zigaretten, und Ansichtskarten auch ein großes Sortiment an Kleidung im „Wilderness Style“ an. Disney’s Animal Kingdom Lodge Dieses Hotel liegt in der Nähe beim Animal Kingdom Park und erweitert ihn thematisch. Es wurde von der gleichen Architekten-Gruppe Urban Design Group entworfen wie das Hotel Disney’s Wilderness Lodge. Die Ähnlichkeiten zur Wilderness Lodge sind für den Betrachter deshalb sehr augenfällig. Das Hotel bietet Aussicht auf drei „Savannen“: Sunset savanna, Arusha savanna und Uzima savanna. Der Besucher kann von den Hotelbalkonen die Tiere in den Savannen beobachten. Es sind jeweils unterschiedliche Tiere in den Savannen, Strauße gibt es nur in der Sunset Savanna, Zebras nur in der Arusha Savanna und Kudus nur in der Uzima Savanna. Nur Giraffen kommen in jeder Savanne vor. Das Hotel bietet zusätzlich noch drei Restaurants: Jiko, Boma und Mara. Boma ist das Restaurant für Familien mit Kindern und Jiko für die gehoberene Küche. Mara ist ein Schnellimbiss beim Pool. Disney’s Grand Floridian Resort & Spa Sicherlich eines der bekanntesten Disneyhotels ist das meist nur GF genannte Luxushotel. Es ist eines der drei Monorailhotels (Contemporary, Polynesian und eben Grand Floridian), die alle an der Monorail liegen und deren Hotelgäste bequem in das Magic Kingdom fahren können. Das vornehmste aller Disneyrestaurants „Victoria and Alberts“ ist dort beheimatet, und am Abend spielt abwechselnd ein Klavierspieler in der Eingangshalle und eine Jazzband im ersten Stock, vor einer kleinen Bar namens Mizners. Walt Disney World Swan Obwohl dieses Hotel mitten in Disneyworld liegt, wird es nicht von der Walt Disney Company, sondern von Westin betrieben. Das Hauptgebäude besteht aus 12 Stockwerken und bietet mit den beiden 7-stöckigen Nebentürmen Platz für 758 Zimmer. Gäste des Swans können alle Disneytransportmittel kostenlos benutzen, allerdings dient die Zimmerkarte des Swans nicht als Kreditkarte in den Parks, wie dies in den reinen Disneyhotels der Fall ist. Im Erdgeschoss des Swan Hotels liegt neben diversen Restaurants auch die Sushi Bar „Kimonos“, in der allabendlich Karaoke gesungen wird. Weitere Hotels * Disney’s Beach Club Resort * Disney’s Boardwalk Inn * Disney’s Boardwalk Villas * Disney’s Contemporary Resort * Disney’s Coronado Springs * Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort * Disney’s Fort Wilderness Resort and Campground * Disney's and Campgroud * Disney’s Polynesian Resort * Disney’s Yacht Club Resort * Walt Disney World Dolphin * Walt Disney World Swan Hotels des Disney Vacation Club * Disney’s Beach Club Villas * Disney Planing * Disney's Fertigstellung * Disney's Washington * Disney’s Boardwalk Villas * Disney’s Old Key West Resort * Disney’s Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa * The Villas at Disney’s Wilderness Lodge * Animal Kingdom Villas * Bay Lake Tower at the Contemporary Resort (Fertigstellung Ende 2009) * Disney’s Tree House Villas * Aulani a Disney Resort & Spa, Ko Olina, Hawaii" (Fertigstellung 2011) * (500 Zimmer Resort Hotel ist für National Harbor (nähe Washington DC) in Planung) Tickets, FastPass+ und MyMagic+ Seit Ende 2013 wird nach und nach im gesamten Walt Disney World Resort das neue Ticketsystem, basierend auf RFID-Plastikkarten, verwendet. Damit wird auch das Fastpass-System in den Themenparks auf Fastpass+ umgestellt. Resort-Hotelgäste können am „MyMagic+“-Programm teilnehmen, hierbei ersetzt ein RFID-Kunststoffarmband die Eintrittskarten für den Park und die Zimmer-Schlüsselkarten in den Resort-Hotels. Am 31. März 2014 wurde die Umstellung im gesamten Walt Disney World Resort beendet, und es werden nun nur noch die neuen RFID-Plastikkarten als Eintrittskarte für alle Gäste verwendet. Die Reservierung von Fastpässen ist seitdem nur noch per Handy-App „MyMagic+“, über die „MyMagic+“-Webseite und über Touchscreens im Park möglich und auf maximal vier Fastpässe pro Tag limitiert. Derzeit wird eine Erweiterung der Fastpass-Limitierung erprobt, und es gibt die Möglichkeit zur Buchung weiterer Fastpässe nach Ablauf der vier bereits bestehenden Zeitfenster. Literatur * Herwig, Oliver: Dream Worlds. Architecture and Entertainment. Fotografien von Florian Holzherr. Prestel, München 2006, ISBN 3-7913-3220-1 * Kölln, Martin: Der Park-Planer für das Walt Disney World Resort bei Orlando, Florida; 3. Edition, ISBN 978-3-8370-6342-4 Weblinks * Offizielle Webpräsenz Quellen Kategorie:Disney-Freizeitpark Kategorie:Filmpark in den Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Hotel in Florida Kategorie:Orlando Kategorie:Parkanlage in Nordamerika